A typical video conferencing system may include a monitor through which a participant may input graphical content and annotations. For example, in a conventional video conferencing system, the participant may use an input device such as a mouse to make selections on a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on the monitor for such purposes as selecting content to be displayed in the video conference; annotating or highlighting a document that is displayed in the video conference; controlling a multimedia presentation; etc.